March 19, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The March 19, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 19, 2018 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Episode summary Asuka vs Alexa Bliss The short version of what occurred on Raw is as follows: Alexa Bliss still can’t beat Asuka, and she isn’t sorry for saying how she really feels about Nia Jax last week … though she may end up regretting her refusal to walk back her insults when WrestleMania rolls around, as she’ll be defending her Raw Women’s Title against Jax on April 8 in New Orleans. As far as Asuka goes, however, Mickie James’ help gave The Goddess enough of an advantage it seemed as though Asuka's undefeated streak was in serious jeopardy. But Bliss was so overwhelmed by a retaliatorily Ankle Lock from The Empress of Tomorrow that she straight-up walked out on the match, absorbing a count-out loss in the process. With the match over, Nia bolted down the stage and decimated James before chasing Bliss from the arena. The champion made a narrow escape, but while Bliss' complaints about Nia’s aggression fell on deaf ears when she went to Kurt Angle — The Olympic Hero was none too pleased about his Women’s Champion acting like a bully instead of a role model — he decided to “do something about Nia” all the same: Give her a match at WrestleMania for the Raw Women’s Championship. Titus Worldwide vs The Revival The Revival may have missed out on a Raw Tag Team Title Match at WrestleMania, but Dash & Dawson have found a path to The Showcase of the Immortals all the same. After defeating Titus Worldwide by taking out Titus O’Neil and delivering a ruthless Shatter Machine to Apollo, the “Top Guys” spoke with Charly Caruso and declared that since Braun Strowman had infringed on their turf, they would compete on his. Specifically, they would declare for the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal with the hopes of becoming the first tag team to hoist the prestigious trophy at WrestleMania. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville Last week, Bayley’s deteriorating relationship with Sasha Banks led her to leave The Boss at the mercy of Absolution. Despite Banks deciding to forgive Bayley (she is “the bigger person,” in her words), The Huggable One isn’t sold. Bayley doesn’t mind the inciting incident itself, where Banks took advantage of an every-woman-for-herself scenario inside the Elimination Chamber and booted Bayley in the face with the Raw Women's Title on the line. (Banks seemed to hint that she would employ a similar me-first mentality in the WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal.) That said, Bayley still isn’t over how much Banks seemed to enjoy betraying her, and given that Absolution hit the scene in the middle of their confab, the two went into their ensuing tag team battle with the air yet to be cleared. Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville capitalized accordingly. After Banks inadvertently distracted the ref from counting what would have been a deciding pinfall from Bayley, the two former Women’s Champions went nose-to-nose, and Deville shoved Bayley into Banks from behind. The collision sent The Boss tumbling from the ring, a kick to the side of the head sent Bayley tumbling to the mat, and that was that. Results * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Alexa Bliss (w/ Mickie James) by count out * Tag Team Match: The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated Titus Worldwide (Titus O'Neil & Apollo) (w/ Dana Brooke) * Tag Team Match: Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose (w/ Paige) defeated Sasha Banks & Bayley Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes